Laser Bean is SUCH a jerk 2: A fight we will remember
The sequel of Laser Bean is SUCH a jerk, the fan fiction about the glorius battle beetween Laser Bean and his worst nightmare--the Repeater. Like the original, it proves how jerkish Laser Bean acts. Characters In order of appearence. George Fan: The game changer. Literally. Laser Bean: The main antagonist. A jerk. Repeater: Laser Bean's worst enemy hich lives in the Residence Residence. Peashooter: Repeater's older brother. Also leaves in Residence Residence. Fume-shroom: The smart guy. Bloomerang: The rasta girl which loves SPEAKING LOUDLY. Cabbage-pult: The same ol' man as before. Mike: A jalapeno. Hates Laser Bean too. Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss. 'Nuff said. Tree: The leader of the chinese plant army. Apple: Tree's servant. Sea-dragon: Often mistaken as Snapdragon's brother. However, he is not. What happened long before Once, the creators of PvZ2 had a meeting. George Fan: I, the supreme creator, decided the 1.7. update wasn't bad enough. WHAT DO WE WANT FROM OUR PLAYERS????? Everybody else: MONEY!!!!!! George Fan: And how do we make money? Everybody else: Making! Game! Easier!!!!! George Fan: Eeyup. And I, the creator of PvZ2, decided the levels should have no more ZOMBIES. Everybody else: YEAH! Programmer: But I'm too lazy to delete... all... thoooosssseee............fffiiiillllllllesssss..... George Fan: K. Bring Laser Bean back. *Meanwhile, at Resedince Residence* Peashooter: REPEATER! Repeater: What? What? Peashooter: They're gonna...*sigh* bring back...*sigh* Repeater: Who? WHO? Peashooter: *sigh* LASER BEAN. Repeater: Wait, did you say Laser Bean? Or-- Peashooter: Yes. Repeater: This...this... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Laser Bean: Hi. Laser Bean: *Drops Nuclear Bomb* Laser Bean: This Residence blocks my view to nothing. Repeater: YOU. ARE. SUCH. *House explodes* Repeater (being blown in the air): A JERK! *Laser Bean is Such a Jerk song rolls in* What happened before Repeater plans a meeting with Fume-shroom, Bloomerang, and Cabbage-pult at his residence's ruins. Everybody is whispering Repeater: Hello, fellow Laser Bean haters. Peashooter (whisper): Would you like some Plant Food Repeater? Repeater (whisper): Let me finish this OK? Put it in my supply chest. Peashooter (whisper): OK. Repeater: So...what did I say? Oh yeah... Bloomerang: JUST KILL IT!!!! Fume-shroom: Dat jerk. Cabbage-pult: He still didn't apologize for stealing my cabbage juice. Fume-shroom: Do you drink cabbage juice? Repeater: QUIET! *Everybody stops* Repeater: I decided to build an army against Laser Bean! Everybody else: YEAH! Repeater: And why do we do it? Everybody else: MONEY! Repeater: Wait--wasn't that the meeting before? Everybody else: Yeah. *Whisper continues* Repeater: WE GOTTA BUILD AN ARMY!!!! WHO'S WITH ME? Everybody else: I! Repeater: SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR??? Everybody else: FIIIGHHHHTTTTT!!!!!!!!!1 *Everybody goes to Laser Bean's futuristic castle* Fume-shroom: Laser Bean! Get! Out! Of! Here! Laser Bean: *opens door* Wut Cabbage-pult: You killed Sunflower. Bloomerang: WE WILL KILL YOU!!!!! Laser Bean: K *Everybody battles Laser Bean* *Laser Bean fires a laser that makes everybody faint* Laser Bean: Fine now (enters castle) What happened a bit before The plants wake up in a weird place Repeater: Where....am.....I..... A jalapeno: Somewhere,in my secret base! Repeater: Who are you? A jalapeno: Who could I be rather than Mike the Pepper? Repeater: Ummm.......K then? Mike: Call me Mike. Cabbage-pult: Will you let us out? Fume-shroom: I thought you were cabbage. Cabbage-pult: LET US, NOT LETTUCE. Mike: He was such a JERK with me... Laser Bean: who me Bloomerang: NOOO! LASER BEAN IS HERE! Laser Bean: I know Laser Bean: I'm smart isn't it. Mike: HE SAID THAT I AM USELESS DUE TO ITS PLANT FOOD EFFECT! Repeater: Wait! Plant Food! My supply chest! *Repeater eats Plant Food* Repeater: Prepare to die! Laser Bean: No u *An army of 1000 zombies come* Laser Bean: I had a deal with dat boss guy sorry Dr. Zomboss: MWAHAHAHAHA! I finnaly found someone as dumb as me! I mean, as smart. No wait, as annoying. Cabbage-pult: What should we do Reap? *Repeater takes its phone and starts speaking Chinese* *All PvZ All Stars plants suddenly appear* Tree: 到底是什么这个地方 (What the heck is this place) Apple: 那家伙说，我们应该争取的僵尸 (That guy said we should fight that zombie) Tree: Oh yeah Mike: 我可能会导致您 (May I lead you?) Sea-dragon: K What happened then Mike: LET'S FIGHT THAT BEAN!!!!!!!!! All other plants (in Chinese accent): Yehs! Yehs! Laser Bean: *fires laser* *All plants die* Laser Bean: Fine now boss Dr. Zomboss: WHAT? SO SHORT??? I WISHED FOR SOME MORE!!! Laser Bean: *kills Dr. Zomboss* All other zombies: Why did you done that? Laser Bean: Cuz I'm a jerk *Laser Bean puts Nuclear Bomb* *The game crashes* THE END Category:Fanfics